Bitter Chocolate
Bitter Chocolate is the 1st episode of Season 1. Synopsis Oggy gets a box of deluxe chocolates delivered to his house and tries to enjoy it, but the cockroaches have decided to take it all for themselves. Oggy and Jack won't easily give up the chocolates without a fight though. Plot It is a nice day. Oggy is lying on an air pillow on the lawn of his house, while next to him, the cockroaches (Joey, Marky and Dee Dee) are drinking and eating some food on a table. Suddenly, a delivery van arrives and inserts a red parcel into Oggy's mailbox - a box of chocolates. Oggy happily takes it into his home. At the kitchen table, Oggy looks inside the chocolate box, which contains many identically wrapped chocolates, while being watched and laughed at by the cockroaches from a kitchen stove far from Oggy. Just as Oggy is about to begin eating the chocolates, the whole box "runs away" from him. The box is actually being carried by the cockroaches, and they bring it to the stairways where they slide down on the handrails. Oggy is able to reclaim the box with a fishing rod, joining them from behind. However, the cockroaches then return with a cup and take back the box when the railings they slide over cross paths. Now Oggy and the cockroaches are on opposite railings; both sides do a tug-of-war with the chocolate box. Unfortunately for Oggy, he just misses his rail and he falls to another railing. The cockroaches are happy to have the box in their hands, but Oggy returns and heroically snatches the box from them again when the handrails cross once more. The cockroaches then warn Oggy that the handrail he is sliding on is almost at the end and there's a round finial at the end of the balustrade. Trying to keep himself from hitting the finial, Oggy slows himself down with his own butt. He finally stops and holds the round finial with his foot. Just when he feels relieved, the finial detaches and he falls onto the floor. Oggy runs to the bathroom and locks the door. He sits on the toilet seat and happily gazes at the chocolate box in his hands. Too bad for him, the cockroaches are also in the bathroom, on the toilet tank above Oggy to be exact. As Joey watches Oggy, he signals Marky and Dee Dee (already equipped with diving gear) to dive inside the toilet tank. Both Marky and Dee Dee swim through the water pipes, until they come to a junction with three holes. Confused, Marky contacts Joey via his mobile phone and asks which path they should take. Joey checks his map and orders them to go through the top-left path. The path mentioned by Joey actually leads to the inside of the toilet bowl, directly under the place where Oggy sits. Oggy is just about to open the chocolate box while Dee Dee and Marky are chewing some bubble gum under him. They use the gum waste to stick a large time bomb (a triple dynamite type with digital timer) to the cover of the toilet. While Oggy picks one chocolate from the box, Dee Dee and Marky return to Joey to inform him they have done the job. Happy with that news, Joey takes out a remote control with a red button on it, and presses the button to detonate the bomb while Oggy is about to put the chocolate into his mouth. Because of the explosion, he is thrown upwards, and becomes squashed on the ceiling, before falling into the toilet bowl itself. Now the box is in the hands of the cockroaches again. Oggy later receives treatment from Jack while guzzling a soft drink. Jack states he can beat the cockroaches by himself before he bandages the last swelling wound on Oggy's head, making it look like some sort of protuding limp. Jack then sees Oggy's soda can being taken away by Dee Dee so he chases him with a wooden club. Unfortunately, he steps on the can which had been thrown by Dee Dee after drinking the leftovers, causing Jack to slide over the floor and end up stuck in the kitchen door. Dee Dee teases Jack first by putting his arm through his nostrils and tickling himself before calling Joey and Marky to bring a pepper grinder. After hitting Jack's head, the cockroaches laugh at him and Marky spins the pepper grinder, causing Jack's head to be squashed, although he is finally able to get unstuck from the kitchen door. Jack develops a military-style formula and teaches Oggy to eliminate the cockroaches by using a gigantic insecticide aerosol spray can. Oggy then carries the large spray on his back as Jack sits on it while searching for the cockroaches with a pair of binoculars. Upon being found by Jack, the cockroaches happily run to the top of stairways while being chased by Oggy and Jack. Dee Dee eats a banana and Joey throws the peel onto the stairways, causing Oggy to trip over the banana skin and fall back to the ground floor. To make matter worse, the spray lands on the floor upside down and is activated. Due to the pressure on the tip of the spray can, it begins to fly randomly around the house, with Jack and Oggy holding on for dear life. After multiple hits on the walls of Oggy's house, they are thrown outside and fall on the road. Both are too weak to move around so they are unable to keep themselves from getting hit by a garbage truck which suddenly appears and squashes them. Not willing to give up, Jack then takes out a sophisticated bazooka from his toolkit and goes into the kitchen to destroy the cockroaches. Oggy, fearing Jack will cause more destruction in his house, chases him. Just as he enters the kitchen, he steps on a skateboard which was suddenly put there on purpose by Dee Dee, causing Oggy to roll and and squish himself with Jack together to the kitchen's wall. Because of the hit, the bazooka activates on its own and launches the missile. But the missile has already struck the wall so the momentum of the launch causes Jack and Oggy to fly backwards at high speed with the bazooka. They fly through Oggy's house window and breaks through several of the neighbours' houses. The cockroaches have almost finished eating the chocolates under the refrigerator. While Jack is peeking at them, Dee Dee takes a chocolate and teases him by licking the chocolate before swallowing it. Being offended by Dee Dee's action and his own failures, Jack brings Oggy (who is about to take a nap) along to push a whole motherlode of random explosives towards the fridge. Jack feels happy and thinks this newest plan will work. However, Oggy, who is tired after pushing the explosives, accidentally sits on the trigger behind him. Jack freaks out when he notices this but unfortunately, it is too late - a large explosion occurs and Oggy's house gets blown up totally, leaving the fridge intact and Oggy and Jack covered in ash. Jack rubs the ash off of his face, salutes Oggy, then leaves, taking a bus ride and returning to his home. Oggy, on the other hand, goes to his fridge and opens the door, revealing the cockroaches and the almost empty chocolate box. Dee Dee sees Oggy and offers him the last chocolate, which Oggy happily accepts. After closing the fridge's door, he eats the last chocolate and tears of joy flow from his eyes because he finally got a taste of it... But this is not a good ending for Oggy - the chocolate contains a time bomb. Inside Oggy's mouth, the bomb starts ticking on its own. The cockroaches (still inside the fridge) then hear a loud explosion from outside and guffaw. Characters Major Characters *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee Minor Characters *Jack Happy Ending/Winning Character(s) *The Cockroaches - Happily ate almost all of the chocolates and did all pranks without failures. Trivia *First appearance of Oggy, Dee Dee, Marky, Joey and Jack. *The cockroaches' laughter in this episode is different, as this is the pilot episode. *Some scenes of this episode are referenced in the intro: **Oggy and the cockroaches (the latter in a cup) sliding on handrails. **An aerosol spray flying randomly around with Oggy and Jack on it. **Marky and Dee Dee diving through pipes. *Jack was the only one who wears a costume *This is the only episode that use custom sounds, instead of same and repeated sounds. *This is the first time the cockroaches has a happy ending *The Cockroaches was the first one has the happy ending in all the series Goofs *Oggy's house had ridiculous shapes and forms of stairways, with hand rails crossing at certain points of the stairs. *How could the cockroaches return to the stairs (after Oggy retrieves the chocolates with a fishing rod) with a cup and on the opposite handrails? *Also, during the handrail/stairway slide scenes, they (Oggy and the cockroaches) sometimes shift places between them. *Since Dee Dee and Marky dived from the toilet's water tank, they should arrive at the toilet bowl through the flushing rim, but instead, they went through the sewer drain. *Interestingly, Dee Dee and Marky even reach a junction which has paths leading to the bathroom and kitchen from the toilet, before entering the toilet bowl. *Dee Dee and Marky are able to bring a time-bomb (which is larger than them both) into the toilet, although it was not seen when they are diving down. *Oggy somehow loses his interest in getting back his chocolate box after the toilet bomb incident, yet, Jack does most of the hard job for Oggy after that incident. *In his first attempt to eliminate the cockroaches, Jack wears a military hat. But in his other attempts, he does not wear it anymore. It may had been lost during the time the spray can flew randomly. *The trigger of the explosives (and its wiring) is not seen when Oggy and Jack push the explosives, only visible during the scene after that (in which Oggy accidentally sits on the trigger). *In the opening of the episode Dee Dee's head was big. *Marky's phone doesn't break even in the water. *How can Oggy have a long enough leg to reach for the bin, that was in the kitchen? Animation and Technical Errors *Joey's head is miscoloured, being the same colour as his face/mouth sometimes. Gallery images (1)v.jpg Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040293-635-480.jpg images (3).jpg images (2)c.jpg imagesm.jpg Safe image.jpg download (1)jg.jpg images (6).jpg images (4).jpg Large.jpg images (5).jpg download (2)gf.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Cockroaches' happy ending Category:1998 Episodes